Finding Cat
by Hoa4eva
Summary: Cat Valentine is a very talented girl, if only her family and friends could see that. After being doubted most of her life, she slips into depression and fakes who she is for approval. Ignored and doubted, Cat doesn't know what to do anymore. Possible trigger warning.
1. Only the Beginning

**Finding Cat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.**

**(Possible TW - Mentions of depression and self-harm)**

You know how when you're younger an adult asks you what you to be when your older? For me that's always been to be a singer. Yeah, yeah, impossible. Don't worry, everyone says that to me. I just want to do something different in life. I mean I could always become a doctor or a lawyer but that's not really for me.

"Cat!" Sikowitz yelled at me.

"Whatty?" I reply with my signature fake high pitch voice. I know what your thinking, why? Well, everyone at this school thinks of be as some ditsy redhead who is incapable of anything. How wrong they are. But of course, I can't do anything about it. People would start to judge. So I just go along with that image.

"I've been yelling your name so many times! Now tell me, what is going on inside your head?" Sikowitz replies. If only you knew. I just giggle, trying to play dumb again.

"Now, moving on with class..." Sikowitz says.

* * *

The day slugs on and on until I finally hear the end of the day bell. I rush out of the classroom and hop onto my pink bike and pedal home. I rush into my room and start to cry. This has been a daily procedure. How do you think it feels for everyone, _even your own parents,_ to doubt you and think your stupid? There is only one person who knows the real me. She's the only one I use my real voice around. And that is my best friend Alexa Luria. I met her in kindergarden when I lived in Boca Raton, Flordia. I miss Boca. It was a beautiful place. I had to move because my mom got a new job here in LA. I dial Alexa's number and wait.

"Hey Kitty, what's up?" Alexa greets. My mood instantly gets better.

"Lex, they're just so mean and I can't deal with them anymore. They all think I'm gonna fail and I just miss you so much and-" By now I'm sobbing.

"Kitty, I wasn't going to tell you now, but, I'M GOING TO LA TO MEET YOU!" Lex screams into the phone.

"WHAT?! LEX THAT IS AMAZING I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" I reply still crying but with tears of joy.

"I leave next week" Lex informs me. "But until then, what you have to is show those snots at Hollywood Arts what you've got. I've heard you sing. You're amazing. Your face lights up when you do. Don't ever stop being yourself, love. I have to go pack," I giggle because knowing Alexa she hasn't even packed yet and she's leaving in a week. I hang up and laugh, which I haven't done in a while. I pull out my songbook.

I start writing a new song about one of my previous boyfriends.

I looked in my rearview mirror and  
It seemed to make a lot more sense  
Than what I see ahead of us, ahead us

I'm ready to make that turn  
Before we both crash and burn  
Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby

You know how to drive in rain  
You decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home

"CAT! DINNER!" Mom yells. I sigh. Well that's a good start, I guess. I trudge downstairs and smell the spaghetti. I play with the spaghetti on my fork. This of course gets a scolding, the usual. Everything I do is wrong. I pick at my plate. There are these giant meatballs with it and tiny meat around the spaghetti. When will my parents learn I don't like meat?

"So Cat, do you still think you'll be a singer?" my mom asks with a laugh causing the whole family to laugh. I look down at my plate, still refusing to eat this. I sip some of my water.

"May I be excused?" my voice breaks in fear. My mom just waved me off. She doesn't care. They just dive into my uneaten plate like animals. Disgusting. I run upstairs. I jump onto my bed annoyed. Annoyed with my family, annoyed with my "friends", just annoyed with the world. It gets harder and harder to fake a smile. My friends don't even care about me. I talk, but then Tori, Andre, or someone more important than me talks over. If I'm being honest, they're all more important than me. Even Rex. And that _hurts. _I'm no one to them. I never share my feelings with anyone but Lex because they don't care. They've made me depressed and they haven't noticed. But enough with that. I grab my songbook and try to look for inspiration. Nothing. I try to continue with my newly written song, but I can't. I'm drained for the day. I'm just _done. _I look for my razor. I cut it into my skin, making a scar to match the others. I feel like I can breathe a bit better. I then wipe away the blood and stare in the mirror. _What have I become?_

Look on the bright side, Lex is coming! I try to encourage myself but I can't at this point. I just cuddle into the blanket and cry myself to sleep.

**Awe, poor Cat! Don't worry, I'm planning on making it a lot better for her. Please review to tell me what you think!**


	2. Neglect

**Finding Cat  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.  
(Possible TW - mentions of depression)**

* * *

I bolt awake. I check the time, it's still quite dark out. 3:14 AM. I silently groan. Why does this keep happening? I have this awful dream where I am trapped in a room, and then the walls go higher and higher and then water floods in. I can't breathe, but I don't die. I'm just drowning. I begin to cry again, which I've been doing a lot lately. _Do not cry, do not cry._ I slowly drift back to sleep, against my will.

A few hours later I wake up having the same dream. I'm no psychologist, but I think this is bad. I shake my head of the thought, trying to focus on going to school. I'm actually not sure which is worse, my dream or school. I put of some "Cat appropriate" clothes. I hate having to hide who I am. I drag myself out the door. I am about to go on my pink bike, and I see Robbie. I have so many mixed emotions for him. I love him, but I hate him. He's a nice guy to me and is cute, but around our "friends" he's a jerk.

"Hey Robbie wait up!" I call out in my Cat voice and immediately regret it. He stops and turns around and gives me his famous smile which makes me love him.

"Hey Cat! I have to ask you a question. Do you think Tori likes me?" He asks. And that makes me hate him. What is with my emotions today?! I realize that he's staring at me with his big cute eyes.

"Um, I don't know. Tori's unpredictable." I say biting my lip to hold back the tears for the second time today. He thanks me and runs off. That's what makes me hate him. I glare at him while he's running away from me. I sigh and start to go to my doom; high school. Once I arrive I glance at people being themselves. How nice. I park my bike in the bike rack and knock down all the bikes. Of course. I mess everything up. My sleeve slips down and I quickly pull it up without anyone noticing. Good. After I pick up the bikes I walk inside and find my friends crowding Tori's locker. I try to see the video their watching but everyone is in the way. Ugh, why even bother. I head off to my first hour, Science, which is my favorite and best class. It hurts that everyone thinks that I'm failing all of my classes. But I have all A's. And that's what annoys me.

I sigh again. I open my textbook and start to take notes.

* * *

At lunch I order a salad and water and sit at our table. Everyone is sitting taking to each other. Tori comes up and everyone greets her, except for Jade. Isn't it weird how _no one_ notices me and _everyone _notices her? They all talk about the upcoming showcase which I'm not allowed to perform at because _Tori _took the last sign up spot. I slip away from them without them noticing of course and then I go to the bathroom. I grab my song book and continue my song.

I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,  
I'm under pressure  
Cause I can't have you the way that I want  
Let's just go back to the way it was

When we were on Honeymoon Avenue  
Honeymoon Avenue  
Baby, coastin' like crazy  
Can we get back to the way it was?

I decide to call the song Honeymoon Avenue. I write it huge on the front of the page. the bell rings and I walk out of the bathroom. isn't it sad that I have to have lunch in the bathroom? Not that I ate anything. I have theater with my "friends". We are supposed to pick partners, but I don't get a partner. Tori and Andre, Jade and Beck, and Robbie and _Rex. _Even a puppet beat me. Wow.

I look around the class and find someone in the back. No. Samantha Puckett. She is my biggest bully, always picking on me and making me feel dumb, as if I didn't have enough problems to deal with then _her_.

"Ahh Cat, Cat, Cat, it looks like we're partners," she says, venom laced in her voice. I nod silently. "I would ask you to do all the work like I normally do with people, but your to stupid to understand any of this, all you think of is rainbows and unicorns." I bit back tears for like the hundredth time today. "But I don't care about grades so just get working, you idiot." I nod and start writing "our" script while she texts her friend. Typical.

* * *

**And that's chapter two! Hope you like it. Review your thoughts!**


	3. The Lonely

**Finding Cat  
****Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners  
****(Possible trigger warning - mentions of depression and hinted suicide)**

I scribble words down on "our" script not even caring anymore. If everyone thinks I'm a failure and dumb, what's the point of at least trying to write a good script? There is no point. Samantha is over there giggling because of her phone. Words can not describe how much I hate her. I glance over at my "friends" laughing and having fun. I forgot how it feels to be truly happy. After soaking in my surroundings for a bit, I try to get back to work, but I can't. So I write some crappy ending and turn it in not caring. The bell rings and I rush out glad the day is done and I can get away from these people. _Six more days 'till Lex gets here._

"Cat! I need advice!" Robbie shouts from behind me. My heart flutters a bit. He needs _my _help. I try not to show that much emotion, though. I can't make him think I'm too excited.

"Sure, Robbie! With what?" I ask almost forgetting to fake my voice.

"With Tori. I really like her but how do I know if she likes me?" he asks me with desperation in his voice. My heart sinks and my head slumps a bit. I shrug and leave him to his own thoughts. It's funny, for a second I thought he might actually like me. That's completely crazy to even think of. I plug in my headphones to my iPhone and play my playlist. The Lonely from Christina Perri comes on. I quietly sing the chorus

I'm a ghost of a girl that I want to be most  
I'm the shell of a girl that I used to know well

Dancing slowly in an empty room  
Can the lonely take the place of you?  
I sing myself a quiet lullaby  
Let you go and let the lonely in to take my heart again

I start silently crying at my life. I reach my house and park my bike. I wipe my tears away and enter silently. With a plop, I set my bag in my room and sit on the bed and go under the covers. I get my iPhone and text Lex. Immediately I see her FaceTime request. Normally, I would try to tidy up as I was crying, but honestly I don't care anymore. I click accept and see Lex on my screen. Her expression is heartbroken. She says soothing words into the phone and I just nod. It calmed me down a lot.

"Kitty, now that your calmed down a bit, if you wouldn't mind telling me what happened?" Lex asks gently. Honestly, I don't want to talk about it, but I'd do anything for Lex.

"Well, my "friends" ignored me again. I had lunch in a bathroom. And in theater we had to pick partners and my friends didn't want me. To top it all off I had Samantha as a partner and all she did was tell me how stupid I am and texted. Then, Robbie asked me if Tori likes him when I love and hate him. I just realized what a mess I am. I'm so close to ending it. And the worst thing is they don't care," I admit, crying again.

"I'm gonna kill them. They're so naive. I hate them. But beyond that, can you sing for me? It always makes you feel better. Please?" Lex asks.

"You know I can't, my parents." I whisper. Lex gives an understanding look. I finally look at where Lex is. I'm suddenly curious. She's not at her house. Where could she be?

"Wait, where are you?" I ask my curiosity getting the better of me. I hear a knock on my door. I open it and I can't believe it. It's Lex. She gives me a huge hug as I sob into her shirt. We release from the hug and her smile grows more, if possible. I hang up the FaceTime as there is no need for it because she's right in front of me.

"Wow, when you said your room really wasn't you, you weren't kidding," she observes and jumps onto my bed.

"I know, I had to change everything about myself." I explain. "At school I talk like this," I say in my Cat voice and do my famous laugh. Lex dies of laughter because of that. It's like 3 octaves above my voice.

"And they believe it?!" she says between laughs and I nod making her laugh more. I give her another hug. I'm so glad that I have my best friend back.

"Wait, where are you staying?" I ask. Lex tells me about a really cool hotel across the street. I nod approvingly, they have everything there. I suddenly get the best idea.

"How would you like to go to school with me tomorrow?" I say with excitement in my voice.

* * *

**And chapter three! I'm so excited to be using Alexa in this story. I hope you liked it! Review your thoughts!**


	4. Panic Attack

**Finding Cat**  
**Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners  
(Possible trigger warning - mentions of depression and panic attack)**

Lex and I walk into Hollywood Arts with our arms linked laughing at some long inside joke. I talked to our principle, Helen, yesterday and she agreed to let Lex come to school with me because it was a 'learning experience' and I was her best student. As we enter, I notice everyone staring. Lex mutters a "how rude" and I giggle at that. The stares decrease because everyone realizes they're staring at me. I walk past my "friends" hoping they don't notice I'm here.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cat!" Tori says. Wow, I'm actually being recognized, this is shocking. I thought their world revolved around Tori. Of course I get attention now, when I least want it. I fake a smile and turn around.

"Whatty?" I say in my Cat voice and notice Lex biting back a laugh. They all glance at me like I'm an idiot. What's new?

"Who is this fine lady with you?" Robbie says flirtatiously and I mentally groan. I'm just done with him. Lex glared at him, this is why I love her so much.

"I'm Alexa, but I don't want to talk to any of you. So um, bye. Come on, let's go Kitty," Lex said sassily. I laugh so had I think that I'm gonna pee. She smirks at them before walking away. I compliment her on her sassy remarks and she just bows. I head into Science and give the teacher a note that said basically how Lex was gonna be in his class for a while. He nodded and told us to sit down.

* * *

During lunch, I don't sit with my "friends". Instead, I sit at a table with Lex. We notice a bunch of stares but ignore them. I turn around and notice my "friends" glaring at me. I shrug and continue my lunch. I was explaining to Lex about how pissed off I was at Tori because I _really _wanted to perform at the Showcase but she took the last spot. Lex glared back at my "friends". Suddenly, the thing I least expect happens.

"Cat, why aren't you sitting with us?" Tori says with a fake smile. My anxiety level escalates. I know I shouldn't be freaking out, but this has never happened and I'm afraid that she would embarrasses me in front of the whole school. She has the power to do that.

"I wanted to sit with Lex," I respond quietly. Tori's face hardens and glares at Lex for reasons I don't know. So first, she ignores me, and now that I've left she thinks she owns me? I feel my heart start to race a bit. My head starts spinning and I feel completely dizzy. I try to ignore it and get in conversation but I can't. I see Lex and Tori talking but I can't make out any of the words they're saying. My hands go numb, and I'm sweaty but freezing cold at the same time. I start to hyperventilate bringing attention to me. I slip out of my seat and onto the ground. My "friends" come and investigate what is happening and it makes me feel more crowded than ever. I am having a panic attack. That repeats over and over in my head. This can't be happening to me. I look at their facial expression and I only see one emotion; terror. Lex is telling them to back up and having me try and remain calm. This continues for about five minutes and it's over. I feel like crap. I sit back up on my seat and Lex shoos them away.

"You're still having panic attacks?" Lex asks in a soft voice and I nod. She gives me a hug. I'm ashamed of what happened. I just let out one of my biggest secrets ever. When lunch finishes, I go back to my locker and grab my song writing notebook, hoping to secretly work on Honeymoon Avenue in class. I sit down next to Lex and class begins. I hide my notebook between my notes and start to write. What I've come up with is:

Hey, what happened to the butterflies?  
Guess they encountered that stop sign  
And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light  
Hey, right when I think that we found it,  
Well, that's when we start turning around  
You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"  
But we're still going the wrong way, baby

You know how to drive in rain  
And you decided not to make a change  
Stuck in the same old lane  
Going the wrong way home

"Caterina Valentine! What are you doing?" my Math teacher yelled at me. I was at a loss of words. Before I could even respond he grabs my songwriting book. I hear some giggles from the class. Yeah, yeah, whatever. He reads what I have of Honeymoon Avenue. It wasn't supposed to be read yet, I'm very uncomfortable with people reading or hearing my unfinished lyrics. I hide my face behind my hands.

"Cat, this is amazing. But wait until the time is right okay? Since you are my best student I will let you off with a warning," he told me. Everyone but Lex bursts into a fit of laughter. Why did he say I was his best student? Now everyone is going to make fun of me for that. They always found a flaw in me and picked it out and made fun of it. I should be used to it, but I'm not. I silently start taking notes hiding my face while Lex gently my back.

* * *

**And that's the chapter! Sorry it took forever for me to upload, but I've been having computer issues and haven't found a time to write. I did the panic attack scene as accurate as possibly could. I might of had a few mistakes but I've been researching on it and tried my best. Hope you liked it!**


	5. Jai Brooks

**Finding Cat  
********Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners  
********(Possible trigger warning - mentions of depression)**

It's a bit later in the day and Lex went to her hotel for dinner. I decided to go on a little walk, because I really need to think about everything. I get my iPhone out and plug in my headphones. I hum quietly along to the music and head out the door. My thoughts are all cluttered together and I can't think straight. People are always told to be themselves, but when they do, they get judged. It's sort of hypocritical if you ask me. A tear rolls down my cheek and I quickly wipe it off. Why-

I fall to the ground. I unplug my headphones and look up to see who knocked me over. It's a tall boy, probably 5'5. He smiled brightly and offered to pick me up. I accepted it and gave him a nice smile.

"I'm so sorry," he began. He had an Australian accent. "I'm Jai Brooks by the way," he introduced.

"It was all my fault," _Like always. _"Anyways, I'm Cat Valentine. You know, like the animal." I said to him with a smile.

"You smile bright, but your eyes look hurt, why is that?" Jai questioned. I shrugged and responded an 'I don't know' and glanced away. "Let me take a guess, shall I? You pretend that your fine; which the smile is representing, but truly deep inside you are unhappy and that represents the sad eyes you have. Just a guess." _Man, that was deep._

"I'm fine," I say, though it comes out more of a reassuring to myself than to Jai. Out of nowhere, he gives me a hug. I'm taken aback, but then I realize that I need this. I sink into his body and shed a tear. I wipe it away quickly before he can tell.

"See? We're best friends already," He comments and I smile. My hair flies into my face and I pull it behind my ear and he sees my wrist. My eyes flash in fear, but he looks like he's seen it before. He gives me another hug.

"Do you know what we need? Ice cream, that solves all the worlds problems," Jai says and drags me into a nearby ice cream place. I've never been in here before, but it looks like a nice little shop and it's so cute.

"What would you like to order?" Jai asks me politely.

"Um, just a vanilla," I reply not sure of what to get.

"That too boooriing, I'm going to order you the Cookies & Cream only because it's crazier, but not too crazy," he runs to the desk before I can even reply. I look for a booth and sit down waiting politely.

"Do you have a phone?" Jai asks coming back with our ice creams. I nod and give it to him. He puts his number in and sits down and hands me my ice cream. I thank him.

"Why do you want my number?" I ask curiously.

"You seem interesting and I want to keep in touch." _By interesting he mean weird, _a voice says in my head, but I ignore it. I learn a lot of things about Jai. For one, he just moved here last month. He has two siblings named Luke -his twin- and Beau. Maybe today wasn't completely awful.

"Jai, why didn't you freak out when you saw my..." I begin but stop and he knows what I mean. We're currently walking to my house as it's almost 8:00 PM. He stops and does something I least expect him to do. He rolls up his sleeve. I see scars like mine, some healing some new. I would of never have guessed. He looked so put together and he noticed my depression right away. It's my turn to do the hugging. I reach up and hug him and he hugs back. We stay like this for a while and then we pull back. I gently smile at him.

It becomes silent, not the awkward silence, but the nice silence. I never knew anyone who actually experienced what I had. Sure, I love Lex and she tries to understand, but she hasn't experienced it. It's nice to meet someone who has actually put the blade into their skin and knows how it feels.

"So, um.. here you are," Jai says after we arrive to my house, "Text me soon." And then he's off.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 5! Even though it is techneclly the 27th of June as I'm typing this at 12:45 AM, but still, HAPPY (LATE) BIRTHDAY ARIANA! LOVE YOU! How do you guys like Jai in this story? Yay or nay?**


	6. Honeymoon Avenue

**Finding Cat  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.  
(Possible TW - mentions of depression)**

Jai and I got closer that night, if possible. I know I just met him, but he already knew my darkest secret and I'm assuming I knew his. I pulled out my phone and looked for his number. I pressed on it and sent him the most simple text ever, 'Hi'. _He's not gonna answer, he's your "friend" out of pity. He hates you as does everyone else._ A tear fell down my face and I wiped it away. I heard my phone go off and it said;

**Jai: Hey. I realized that I don't really know you all that well. I mean I know that you have a brother, your from LA and the basic facts but you know that's not much. What school do you go to? What do you like to do?**

I hesitated before responding, considering what the voice I have been hearing told me. Why is he so interested in me anyway? It's just me, nothing special. I am nothing. I waited about 5 minutes before I could bring myself to respond.

**You: I go to Hollywood Arts High School. I really like to sing. Come on, ask me some good questions!**

I reread this over and over about a billion times before I sent it. Typos are the death of me. They're so embarrassing, well at least I think. Instead of a reply, I got a call. My finger hovered over the decline button but I ended up answering.

"Hello?" I asked. _Ugh, you sound so annoying, I'm not even sure why he's wasting his time on you. You are nothing, no matter what. Don't forget that, okay?_ The voice said and I could hear the smirk in the voice. What was this voice?! I've been hearing it a lot lately.

"Can you sing to me?" Jai's question came out of nowhere. This boy never ceases to surprise me. _You suck at singing. You're going to make him deaf._

"I can't sing. My parents don't like it when I do," I answer truthfully.

"Why not?" Jai questions me. I sigh. I try to think of an excuse but give up, like always. I always give up. I can never do anything right.

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow we can meet at that ice cream place and then I'll sing to you?" I say not knowing what I'm saying. The words are slipping out of my mouth before I can stop them. Jai agrees. He tells me to meet him at 9:00 AM. We hang up and I glance at my ceiling bitterly. I have to see what I'm going to sing to him. I write a few more lyrics of Honeymoon Avenue and tell myself to go to sleep. I can't though. It's not the feeling like a kid staying up on Christmas Eve too excited to sleep. It's more like fear. I'm afraid to go to sleep. I know it's silly, but I can't. I have to at least sleep for 8 hours, but I won't be able to. If I don't, I will look like crap. I stay up a few more hours thinking about, well, everything before I find myself -against my will- being erupted by sleep.

* * *

I wake up rather late for the time I'm meeting Jai, so I take a quick shower, and put on something the HA Cat wouldn't be found dead it. I put on a floral crop top with some high wasted shorts and Converse High Tops. I put my red hair into a high ponytail curling the ends a bit. I apply light natural makeup and grab my song book. I head out the door by 8:49 AM. I decide to walk there because I don't want to bring my bike. I pass Robbie's house just as he's walking out. Great, just great.

"Cat? Are you feeling okay?" Robbie asks. I nod and try to walk past him but he stops me.

"You look nice," he flirts. _No, you don't. _A sudden bubble of anger surrounds me.

"Do you know how you look?" I ask nicely, "Like a jerk. Now move I'm already running late and I don't feel like talking to you when I have better things to do with my life." I reply sassily with a sudden burst of confidence. I push him out of the way and walk towards the ice cream shop. I make it at 9:04 and see Jai waiting with my Cookies & Cream which I surprisingly took a liking to. I smile at him then sit down.

"Sorry I'm late, I ran into a jerk," I say bitterness in my voice thinking about Robbie.

"Want to talk about it?" Jai asks making my mood go up instantly. I smile but decline this offer.

"So, lets get down to business. Can you sing to me now?" He asks desperation in his voice. A wave of nervousness floods me and I pull out my song book.

"This song isn't finished yet, but this is what I have.

_I looked in my rear view mirror and_  
_It seemed to make a lot more sense_  
_Than what I see ahead of us, ahead of us, yeah._  
_I'm ready to make that turn_  
_Before we both crash and burn_  
_Cause that could be the death of us, the death of us, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And you decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_  
_I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was?_

_Hey, what happened to the butterflies?_  
_Guess they encountered that stop sign_  
_And my heart is at a yellow light, a yellow light_  
_Hey, right when I think that we found it,_  
_Well, that's when we start turning around_  
_You're saying, "Baby, don't worry,"_  
_But we're still going the wrong way, baby_

_You know how to drive in rain_  
_And you decided not to make a change_  
_Stuck in the same old lane_  
_Going the wrong way home_

_I feel like my heart is stuck in bumper-to-bumper traffic,_  
_I'm under pressure_  
_Cause I can't have you the way that I want_  
_Let's just go back to the way it was_

_When we were on Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Honeymoon Avenue_  
_Baby, coastin' like crazy_  
_Can we get back to the way it was?"_

Jai was awestruck. He clapped and clapped and clapped and gave me a standing ovation.

"But I have writers block. I want to go on hiatus with this song and write a new one for now. You see, at our school, we have a big showcase and I want to perform a new song but this one isn't the one I want perform. I'm not even allowed to perform anyways." I explain to Jai after he sat down.

"Why not? THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I BET YOUR MORE TALENTED THEN ALL OF THEM!" Jai shouts.

I giggle at him, "It doesn't matter who is the most talented, this girl named _Tori_ took the last spot," I reply bitterly.

"You know what? How about this, I'll help you write a song, 'cause you probably didn't know this but I write songs but never sing them, and after its the best song in the whole world because it was written by the best people in the whole world, you will crash that showcase and show them how talented you are."

"Thank you Jai," I got up from my seat and hugged him.

"'No problem Cat. I'll always be there for you." We stayed in this position for a while.


	7. The Song was Born

**Finding Cat  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything used in this story. They all belong to their respective owners.  
(Possible TW - mentions of depression)  
Firstly, sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy and stressed with personal issues  
but I needed to get back to writing. Again, sorry!**

I woke up to the sound of my phone alerting me of a text. It was 6:07 AM. Who would text me at this time._ Who would text you ever? _I mentally groaned at the voice inside my head, but I checked my phone nonetheless. It was from Jai.

**Wanna come over and work on our song later?**

I reread it over and over. Why would anyone ever want me to come over? Why would anyone want my presence? I wasn't sure if I was awake or not because this never happened.

**Sorry, can't I have to go to school ugggh**

I put my phone to sleep and got put of bed reluctantly. I hated Mondays. They were the absolute worst thing in the world. I decided to just get ready and stop distracting myself. I walked to my closet and put on some "Cat Appropriate" clothes. I did my hair somewhat not really caring anymore. After I got ready I walked over to the hotel Lexie was at and went to her room so we could walk to school.

"Hey Kitty!" Lexie said and gave me a hug which I returned. "So sorry I didn't really talk to you this weekend, I had to do some 'family' stuff. You know my parents haha. What happened? Anything exciting?"

"I met this guy, named Jai Brooks, and he's going to help me show the people at HA that I'm not some ditsy redhead incapable of anything" I explained hiding a blush. Lexie immediately jumped in the air and clapped.

"I like him already, when do I get to meet him? Hmm?" Lexie asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe when we write our song together I'll bring you with me, but I'm not sure when I'm meeting him again," I informed. We arrived HA before I realized it and I walked in with Lexie. My phone went off and I checked it hesitantly. It was Jai.

**Right, sorry I forgot that you're not home schooled like I am. Well maybe at 4ish?**

I smiled and replied sure. I told Lexie about this and she agreed to it. I walked into class mentally drained. It was only 8 AM and I already wanted to go to Jai's house. For some reason, when I'm around him, I feel protected and safe. Like no one could hurt me if they tried. Come on, stop thinking this, you've known him for a couple days and you're already having these thoughts. I bet you he thinks of you as a charity case. The messed up girl. Bedo-bop.

"WHO'S PHONE WAS THAT?" My science teacher yelled. Everyone checked their phones, and guess what, of course it was mine. Oh, the irony. I quickly turned off my phone not bothering to check the message. Everyone shrugged, but that was not enough for him. Lexie knew it was me.

"Um, sir, I think it might of been me, but it was my mom checking up how I'm doing with my _homesickness_," Lexie emphasized the word homesickness. Mr. Jones groaned and continued the lesson and I thanked Lexie.

* * *

School slugged as always but it was finally time to visit Jai. Turns out in science Jai texted me his address and I was standing in front of his house with Lexie. We knocked on the door and we were greeted by a smiling Jai.

"Welcome to the Brooks house!" He shouted and gestured with his arm. He noticed Lexie and extended his hand for her to shake, "I'm Jai Brooks. And you are?"

"I'm Lexie. Cat's best friend," Lexie introduced. Jai frowned, "I thought I was your best friend," with a tease in his voice and we all laughed. We followed Jai as he lead us to his room to write the song. I looked at his room, everything was neat and tidy which I didn't expect to be honest. I sat on his bed.

"Don't ruin my bed, I won't get my allowance," he said and chuckled and I joined him.

"So, what kind of song do you want to write? I was thinking a sad song, you know, to show those jerks what they did to you," Jai suggested and I nodded along.

"I was thinking something like that too, I've actually written a sad song in the past but haven't been able to continue it. Writers block. It goes like this:

Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries?"

Jai and Lexie clapped really loudly.

"I think we will be great songwriting partners," Jai said with a smile, and for the first time in a while, I smiled back. A real one.

* * *

**Sorry about such a short chapter, but hopefully it was good enough for now. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
